The heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by Darkness Where Nightfall Goes
Summary: After (well at least Shinwoo thinks that he did) Shinwoo saves Seira from a group of thugs, she rewards him with a kiss, and later a date. What could happen next and what is Tao doing? It's basically smut with a plot and some humor. It's a one-shot at the moment but I will do more if enough people want me to. Warning: explict and detailed lemons. Detailed setting at top of story.


_ Seira is slightly OC, mainly in that she is more amorous and possesses intense, hidden sexual frustration. She also talks quite a bit more. This is set during a period of time after the battle against the 12__th__ elder and Frankenstein telling the RK-4 about his Master's illness as well as there oath to protect him but before the appearance of M-24. SeiraxShinwoo is the only hinted at possible couple in Noblesse, yet there isn't any pairing stories for them or many Noblesse stories in general so I've decided to rectify that. This is mostly smut with a little bit of plot and humor, (of course)._

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse and if I did I would give it to someone else for fear of ruining it.

If you like it or if you hate it, please review.

It was a late summer day, but a strong, bitter, and chilling wind made it seem like the temperature was in the low fifties instead of the mid 70s. The assorted smells, of cars, food, asphalt and 2,000,000 humans mixed to form the ever-present city-scent. Close to 7:00 pm, sunset was about an hour away, the fading light shone down on a figure in an alley.

Seira J. Loyard sighed, placing the grocery bag she carried in one hand down on the ground. The reason for her dismay stood in front of her, five men in hooded sweatshirts blocking her path. They'd stepped out into the alleyway, through which she'd gone as a shortcut on the way back from the grocery store to Frankenstein's house, from the other end. She wasn't scared; after all, she was the Loyard Clan Leader and thus could defeat any number of ordinary humans with ease. To be truthful, the fact that she was a Noble Clan Leader was a large part of the problem; she'd have trouble defeating these thugs without inflicting severe injuries on them.

The men appeared to be all part of the same gang, each one had on a dark purple hoodie with a skull and bones insignia, and they all deferred to the same person, the man who stood the furthest forward, indicating that he was gang leader. That particular person was short, about ten centimeters shorter than the next shortest person in his group, and only about 165 centimeters in height overall. He was still quite imposing however, due to his very beefy body. His entire physique bulged with muscles, and his arms had the width of some people's thighs. A long, course mane of black hair spilled over his head on all sides with strands dangling in front of his eyes.

The man held out an arm, blatantly barring her way.

"Where are you going doll?" He asked, leering.

"Please let me pass." Seira said politely.

"Oh look at her being so polite 'please let me pass!" A second person mocked, coming forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think so girl, or at least not until you do a few things for us." He winked lewdly, his mouth, just visible from within his hood, curled into a smirk.

"_I suppose I'll use mind control against them_." Seira thought, wrinkling her nose in disgust at his smell, and his inelegant words.

` Her eyes flashed red and the man backed away immediately, startled. The Noble's concentration broke however, as a familiar voice asked from behind her, in a tight, demanding tone. "What's going on here?"

Siera's heart fluttered as it always did when she heard that voice, she spun around, and sure enough, there stood Han Shinwoo, his red hair askew as always and the omnipresent bandage on his nose. His narrow, angular, normally cheerful face was frowning at the moment, and his eyes were hard.

"Are you bothering Seira?" Shinwoo asked, his voice like flint.

"You know this beautiful creature?" The leader of the men asked. "Well buzz off, we've got dibs first!"

Siera's deadpan expression never changed as she stared at Shinwoo, demeaning and dismissive words from such inelegant and weak people as these men weren't worth getting upset about. Shinwoo however, didn't take it so calmly. His face darkened and he placed his bag on the ground; then he advanced.

"It seems like I'm going to have to teach you some manners ajussi." He said, drawing in a deep breath, his body becoming still. "Seira get back."

She stepped back and to the side.

One of the men let out a loud snort of derision. "You think you can fight us all boy!? You're really out of your lea…"

He didn't get to finish as Shinwoo shot forward, his body almost a blur, and drilled his fist up into the guy's left kidney; he dropped like a stone.

Another guy swung a massive haymaker at Shinwoo; he ducked and shifted to the side. He pivoted on his left foot, the twist of his body allowed him to throw a tremendous roundhouse kick into the guy's ribs; Seira could hear several of them crack. The man was out like a smashed light bulb. Spinning Shinwoo threw a series of rapid close range punches into the gut of the third man, who was rushing him; he dropped as well.

Shinwoo's arm snapped up suddenly and twisted over his head, blocking the fourth man's strike with a metal pipe that he'd picked up from the ground. Shinwoo turned, and then he shot in, his arm sliding along the pipe and the man's arm, shaving his arm, through application of friction and pressure.

His foot snapped out into a front knee break, driving the sole of his foot, with the momentum of his entire body behind it, into the guy's stomach. Then, with a twist of his own stomach, Shinwoo slammed his fist into the guy's cheek; his eyes rolled up in his head, and he went down.

All of this had taken only a single minute. Shinwoo pivoted again to face his last opponent. This man, the leader, was quite different from the rest, he'd already assumed the beginning position for Buddha Palm, an ancient Southern-Chinese martial art style: one palm up in front of his throat and upper chest, one palm flat at his groin, both arms on and guarding his centerline.

"_This guy is not like the others; he knows what he's doing."_ Shinwoo thought warily, "_I'll have to get serious._"

He flowed across the ground towards his opponent, and threw an experimental jab; the man knocked it side with his upper arm with an impact that jarred Shinwoo's wrist. Shinwoo threw another punch to distract him, and as he did so, he used his stomach to shift his weight forward. He used the power of his core to slid his left foot directly in front of his opponent stance, turning his own stance into a short bow. This allowed him to shoot in.

Shinwoo filed along the opponent's arm, his arms shooting in and piercing the man's guard. The man let out a grunt of surprise as he realized what Shinwoo had done. Shinwoo turned his hands up so the palms faced outwards towards his enemy's torso and then formed dragon claws, bending his first knuckles slightly and then spreading out his fingers for maximum surface area of his palms. He dropped his weight and drove in with the full force of his body working in harmony; he exploded into the man's stomach.

The man went flying backwards, his root broken by the incredible amount of kinetic energy Shinwoo transmitted with his attack, slamming into the alley wall with grunt; the force of the impact drove the wind out of the man's body.

Groaning, he tried to stand; Shinwoo slammed the ball of his foot into his face, breaking the man's nose and knocking him out. Then Shinwoo's legs came together and his right hand formed a fist in front of his chest, his left hand coming over the top of his right. He bowed, exhaling a long held breath.

"Thank you for the fight Ajussis." He said softly, but not so softly that Seira couldn't hear him.

Her checks flushed slightly and her heart beat faster as she heard his words and observed his actions, "_Han Shinwoo! So gracious in your moment of victory; no matter what Regis thinks, you possess a great deal of elegance._"

Shinwoo turned to Seira. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face full of concern.

Seira pushed back several locks of her waist-length white hair that had fallen forward into her face.

"I'm fine." She reached down and picked up his bag, then straightened and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Shinwoo said, smiling, then he blushed heavily, shocked, as Seira smiled back, just like she had when she'd told him after he was moping about his difficult love life, 'We can't help who we are attracted to.'

She stepped forward and locked eyes with him, her, now, warm red eyes transfixed his widening blue ones. Still maintaining eye contact, she leaned in slightly, titling her head to the left a bit and kissed him lightly upon the lips; Shinwoo's mind went blank and he blushed even more. Drawing back, Seira turned, picked up the bag of groceries, and walked away without another word.

Shinwoo stared after her, stunned, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

"_What just…?" _he thought, confounded by this turn of events. "_Seira … kissed me!?_" He could still feel her on his lips; they felt warm and tingled. "_I never would've guessed that she liked me like that! Why would she? Every guy in school has a crush on her; why is she interested in me!?"_

He puzzled this over for a long moment and decided he'd have to ask her,tomorrow after school, when they went over to Principle Lee's house_. _He started walking out of the alley. Then one of the men he'd beaten, spoke up; he'd apparently regained consciousness.

"No fair …" The man groaned. "You're so strong **and** you get such a beautiful girl!?"

"Shut up you." Shinwoo replied, irritated. His foot lashed out, returning the man to the land of dreams.

The next day they'd all gathered in Frankenstein's aka Principle Lee (to the children), house, as they did at least twice a week, to the extreme annoyance of Frankenstein and the amusement of his master, Cadis Etrama Di Raziel, The Noblesse.

Seira had cooked Ramen because that is what Raziel-Nim had wanted; it was what he always wanted. Tao and Takeo played with the children as Regis sat stiffly on the couch, looking on with disproval at the mess Ikhan, Yoona, and Sui were making as they ate and played their board game; the inelegant way they ate irritated him. M-21 just sat on a chair and glared at everyone with a harsh expression everyone had learned to ignore, while Yoona made occasional calf's eyes at him.

Frankenstein stood next to his master, who was reclining in a chair, an indulgent smile on his face, while drinking, with immense elegance, a cup of tea. Frankenstein flinched with every crumb and noodle that hit the table or the floor. Black despair threatened to engulf him as watched his spotless and pristine house marred by the children's messy ways.

Rai placed a hand on Frankenstein's right arm. "Master …?" He asked quietly in surprise, breaking out of his funk.

Rai smiled reassuringly at him and Frankenstein felt his heart ease and he breathed easier.

"My lord." Frankenstein said, and the actions of the children ceased to bother him as much; his master had smiled at him.

Looking back, he was now able to note with surprise that Shinwoo, unlike previous days, when he was the troublemaker-in-chief and made more mess then all the rest put together, was extremely subdued. Shinwoo was staring at the table, unengaged in everyone else's conversations and, to Frankenstein's absolute astonishment, eating his ramen **NEATLY**.

Regis noticed this as well. "Han Shinwoo, I'm impressed. You've finally decided to eat elegantly and stop making messes."

"_He's so one sided,_" the other children thought, they'd noted Shinwoo's strange behavior but they'd assumed that it was because he was tired due to having stayed up all night playing video games.

Shinwoo raised waved a hand in absentminded acknowledgement; Regis stared at him nonplussed by his indifferent reaction.

Eventually to Frankenstein's relief, the kids had to leave, so they gathered up their things and headed out the door. Shinwoo paused in the hallway in front of the door to the outside.

"Are you coming Shinwoo?" Ikhan asked, already through the door, and holding it open for him.

"I just remembered there's something I need to ask Seira. I see you tomorrow."

Ikhan looked at him strangely for the moment, then nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Then he dashed off, up the street, the door swinging shut with a bang behind him, which caused Frankenstein to wince; trying to catch up with Sui and Yoona who already left the building.

Shinwoo surveyed the room as he reentered. With a sponge, Regis wiped down the table, deftly catching every crumb that he knocked off with a paper towel. Seira had brought most of the dishes over to the sink and, because she'd also cooked, had sunk down on the couch to sip a cup of tea. Looking absurd in their pink aprons and pink gloves, Takeo and M-21 were engaged in washing the dishes with dour expressions on their faces. Frankenstein stood in the center of the kitchen, supervising it all with a stern look on his face. Rai hadn't moved from his chair; he sat there, still sipping his tea, that same contented look on his godly-handsome face.

Shinwoo quietly walked over to where Seira sat. She turned her head up to look at him. "I was wondering if we could talk," Shinwoo, began awkwardly, "about … what happened last night."

Seira nodded, brushing her hair back, and then stood up, after placing her cup of tea down on its plate, and motioned for him to follow her. They walked over to the base of the stairs to the second floor, giving them a little space from the other occupants of house even though they were still in sight line of those in the living room and kitchen. Regis paused in his work, staring at them curiously.

"What happened last night?" Shinwoo asked. Hastily he added, "I know what happened … but why?"

Seira looked at him for such a long moment he began to think that last night might have been a dream and she was going think he was crazy. When at last she spoke, her voice was soft and melodious, sending shivers of delight up Shinwoo's spine.

"I thought I told you some time ago. We can't help who we are attracted to." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Takeo and M-21's eyes widened in shock, Tao let out a loud cheer, which caused the other two to stare at him in disapproval. Regis's mouth dropped open and he let go of the plate he was holding; it hit the carpet but didn't break. Frankenstein didn't show much of a visible reaction to the kiss, but true to form, when he heard the plate hit the floor, he let off a malevolent aura and whipped around; his baleful glare impelled a still dumbfounded Regis to pick up the plate immediately. Rai didn't move an inch his expression remained unchanged..

Shinwoo, though almost as surprised as he'd been the previous time, leaned in after a moment, luxuriating in the wonderful feeling of her soft lips pressed against his. It was almost a minute before they broke away.

Seira stared warmly into his eyes; after a moment of silence, Shinwoo, breathing a bit more heavily, blurted out the first words that came into his head, "Do … you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow!?"

There was a long period of silence as Seira contemplated his request; Shinwoo began to fear she'd reject him. Then she smiled, which caused Shinwoo to flush yet again, and nodded.

"Uh … GREAT!" He shouted the last word so loudly that Frankenstein winced. Even Shinwoo noticed how loud he was being; his next words were in a much more subdued tone of voice. "Is 5:00 a good time for me to come around?"

"Yes," she replied; then she turned and gracefully departed up the stairs in a swirl of white hair and light blue cloth. Almost immediately, Regis, having finally recovered from his shock, rushed up the stairs after her. There was a long silence, Tao was the first to break it.

"So," he called cheerfully to Shinwoo, face full of glee. "When did it happen? You're moving up in the world, you sl …"

He broke off with a grunt as Takeo drove his elbow into his gut. Tao gasped for the air, dropping to his hands and knees.

"Don't mind him," Takeo said to Shinwoo, smiling. "You just go have fun."

Shinwoo smiled back and walked out, still a little unsure of himself.

Upstairs Regis confronted his Noble companion. "Seira what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Seira asked.

"You know …" Regis sputtered. "Kissing Han Shinwoo! You're the Loyard Clan Leader! It isn't appropriate for you to have a relationship with a human boy!"

"Have you appointed yourself as the advisor for my love life?" Seira asked, somewhat amused. "First Rael and now this."

"Both are wrong for you!" Regis sputtered again, his face indignant.

"Be at ease Regis." A voice said from behind them.

They whipped around, then bowed when they saw that it was the Noblesse. He'd walked up so quietly, they hadn't sensed him coming.

Rai smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with a relationship between a Noble and a Human. The heart wants what the heart wants and no amount of reason will sway it."

Regis stared at Rai, his mouth inelegantly agape, "_The Noblesse is so wise!"_ He thought with awe, his eyes almost shining.

Behind all them, around a corner, Frankenstein lurked, having followed his master upstairs, but deciding not to go with him to talk to the young Nobles."_Relationship advice from someone who indisputably holds the title of world's greatest shut in!? I must be dreaming!_"

The next day after school at around 5:00, Shinwoo showed up at Principle Lee's house. He'd convinced the others to go to the PC bang instead of the Principle's house and then steered the planning after so that none of the others came back here.

He'd gone home and carefully gotten cleaned up: wrestling his unruly hair into a semblance of order after a shower, and changing out of his school uniform into some nice but casual clothing, pressing and ironing them until they were smooth.

He pressed the buzzer after a slight hesitation. He fidgeted anxiously, shifting his weight back and forth, as he waited. Frankenstein opened the door after a moment.

"Ah Shinwoo, **early** and** not** looking like you slept in your clothes for once? Pedro would be so surprised."

His slightly sardonic comment floated right over the top of a nervous Shinwoo's head. "Thanks. Is Seira there?"

"She's just finishing something up, she'll be right down. Why don't you come in and sit down while you wait?"

"Okay." As Shinwoo passed through the doorway, Frankenstein slipped him a note. He unfolded the note as he walked over to the couch and read it; it was only a single sentence, '_She likes compliments'. _

He folded the note back up as he dropped down on the couch, careful not to rumple his clothes. He noted that while M-21 and Takeo were lazing about the room, the third member of their trio was missing.

"Where's the other Ajussi?" He asked.

"Tao's is … working on a project for Principle Lee." M-21 replied after glancing furtively at Takeo.

Two soundproof floors below, in a metal closet, tied up with a special super rope, which Frankenstein had invented in the previous hour, Tao rocked back and forth furiously, trying to get free. Takeo and M-21 had tied him up so that he wouldn't accidentally mess up Seira and Shinwoo's date.

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Shinwoo adressed Takeo and M-21.

"Sure."

"You live with Seira, do you have any tips?"

Tao and Takeo flinched, all they could think about was Seira vertically bisecting Taze, the now deceased caption of Cerberus, with her Death Scythe.

"Don't get her mad." Takeo said.

"Yeah." M-21 hastily concurred.

Shinwoo didn't know what to make of this seemingly obvious advice; so he stared at them, a strange look on his feet. Seira spared them further, almost assuredly awkward conversation, by descending the stairs at that moment. Shinwoo's breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

She'd changed out of her school uniform as well. In its place was a light grey skirt, ending at her lower thighs and showing off her long, sinewy legs, and a black longsleeve v-neck collared shirt with gold trim; the collar upturned. The v-neck revealed part of her collarbones and then angled down to a point on the sternum just above the tops of her full, firm breasts. The outfit hugged her body, showing off every toned muscle; the dark shaded clothing contrasted perfectly with her silver hair and creamy-white skin. Shinwoo almost drooled at the sight, and a single bead of sweat rolled down his face. On her feet, accentuating the length of her legs were black, three-centimeter high, slender, platform shoes.

"Seira …" he stammered. "You look … great."

She rewarded the compliment with another of those previously rare smiles and just like always, Shinwoo flushed scarlet.

"Shall we go?" Shinwoo asked.

"Yes." Seira replied.

As they stepped out the door Takeo called out, "Good luck Han Shinwoo."

Shinwoo reddened.

Frankenstein came back in as the door closed and he noted with relief that nothing seemed to have happened. _"That's a first_!" He exalted. "_One of the kids came over and left no mess!_"

Then he saw the scuffmark Shinwoo had left one of the floor tiles in front of the door. He reflexively buried his face in his hands to muffled the imminent outburst. Tao and Takeo clapped their hands over their ears.

"**ARR****ggHhH****!**"

Seira stopped midway down the street, she looked at Shinwoo, who'd stopped as well. "Did you hear something?"

"No."

"_I could've sworn I heard someone scream._" Seira thought, slightly puzzled.

Seira started to walk again and Shinwoo hurried to keep up. As they turned left onto a more busy street, Shinwoo, with a burst of courage, threaded his arm around Seira's. She didn't pull back as he'd feared she would, instead she slid her arm down until she clasped his hand.

And so they walked, hand and hand as all around them, the world came to a standstill as they passed. People would always stare at Regis, Seira, and above all Rai even near or even at the school where people saw them a lot, in this section of town where they were almost unknown, people were freezing in their tracks to stare at this otherworldly, gorgeous, white haired girl; some of them even walked into stalls or doors.

And everyone, male or female, who was able to tear their eyes away from Seira stared at Shinwoo, the boy who held that astonishingly beautiful girl's hand, thinking only one thought, "_That lucky bastard!_"

He guided Seira to the noodle place he'd chosen, Song Jook Heon, it was a walk that took twenty minutes, and he enjoyed every people-gapping, Seira's hand in his, second of it.

They stepped underneath the royal-blue overhang that extended out from the door of the restaurant. As Shinwoo pushed open the door to the eatery, holding open for Seira, a bell went off. The Maître De turned to welcome them and then stopped, his mouth hanging open and a tiny rivulet of droll rolling down his face, as he caught sight of Seira.

"How … can … I help … you?" He stuttered.

"A table for two." Shinwoo said confidently.

"Um … sure." The Maître De looked like he was about to faint. He scooped up two menus and then led the couple to a corner table. Once there, his hand shot out and hooked a waiter; he reeled him in.

"This is …uh …"

"Kim Ji-Wook" the man supplied.

"The Maître De shot him a grateful look, " Yeah … he'll be your waiter today."

The Maître De handed the menus to them and then hurried away, his face red; he looked like he needed to take a bath in cold water.

"Hi, I'm Shinwoo."

"My name is Seira."

Seira's presence effected this man as well, he blushed when she spoke to him, but he at least was able to maintain a cool head and get out coherent sentences.

"You'll need time to look over menu before you order, but are there any drinks you want me to get you?"

"I'll just have water." Shinwoo said; he glanced at Seira and she nodded. "Water for her as well."

"Okay," The waiter said, straightening with alacrity and leaving them to peruse their menus.

"Hey look, they have ramen on the menu!" Shinwoo said; then he shuddered. He grimaced when he spoke, "Rai is really rubbing off on me, I've already had it three times this week, and I actually considered buying it for a moment."

Seira decided it would be disrespectful and inelegant to comment on The Noblesse's ramen fixation, even if he wasn't around.

She ended up ordering Jajangmyun, a black-bean noodle dish. Shinwoo eventually choose Mul Naengmyoen, a cold noodle dish made up thin buckwheat noodles and topped with egg, meat, and vegetables, in a savory, ice-cold, vinegary broth.

As they waited for their meal to arrive, he frowned as a thought struck him. "Seira."

"Yes?" She inquired, looking at him with her head cocked slightly and a gleam of curiosity in her crimson eyes.

"You know a lot about me, but I just realized that I really don't know much about you. I know you're not from this country but where are you from?"

She thought about it for a moment and decided that telling him 80% of the truth wouldn't endanger him. "I'm from a small island in the southern part of the Gulf of Mexico, a hundred kilometers south of Bermuda known as Lukedonia. My dad is a prince of Lukedonia and he's friends with Principle Lee. He wanted me to get an expanded world experience so he sent me to stay with the Director and go to school in Korea."

"What about Regis? He's your brother isn't he?"

"Yes, my dad sent Regis to Korea along with me because he wanted him to get a similar experience to me and also so he grow into his own; I'm his elder sister so I'm tasked with looking after him."

"Oh, that's interesting. Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Where did you learn how to cook so well? Did your mother teach you?"

It was a moment before Seira was able to answer; the situation with her mother was exceptionally complicated. She decided on a half-truth, which touched on enough of the truth to make her words tinged with emotion. "My mother left when I was very young, before I was even old enough to have memories of her. Principle Lee is the one who taught me how to cook"

The happy expression on Shinwoo's face faded away, replaced by one of compassion.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My dad also, although he's deployed at the moment, raised me on his own. My mother died when I was six, I don't have very many memories of her, but I always remember her as a very nice woman."

They linked their eyes and the mixture of affection, sympathy, and sadness that each saw in the other's gaze, filled their respective hearts with warmth. Their eye contact lasted for a long moment; their waiter broke it as he brought the food.

Seira broke her chopsticks and Shinwoo followed suit. He was about to violently assail his food as he usually did, when he observed Seira deftly twirl a dozen noodles around the utensils and deposit them in her mouth without getting a single drop of broth or vegetables on the table or on herself.

Feeling slightly embarrassed about how he normally ate, (that literal hours upon hours of Regis's scoldings hadn't made him as self-conscious as one moment of observing his date eat, said a lot about his feelings for Seira) he straightened, placed his napkin on his lap and began eating his Mul Naengmyoen almost as daintily as she was eating her meal.

The food was stellar; the noodles were just the right texture, and the chef had cooked them for the perfect amount of time. The broth for Seira's noodle dish was glacial cold but incredibly savory the intense spices mixing with vinegar tang of the base. The vegetables in each of their dishes were perfectly seasoned; the beans in Seira's dish were particularly fine.

They ate with relish, pausing only every once and a while to offer the other a bit of their dish they found to be exceptional. In no time at all, they'd polished off the entire meal.

"Hey, looks like you enjoyed that." Kim said, stopping at their table upon seeing their empty plates.

"Yes it was wonderful." Seira said.

Kim blushed, "I'll convey your compliments to the chef. Do want to order some dessert or should I bring the check?"

She looked to Shinwoo. "Of course we'll get dessert." He replied eagerly, still hungry despite the large meal. Seira nodded in assent.

"Okay dessert is a different dish each day. Today we've a western theme going so the desert is raspberry cheesecake." (not the American West specifically, it's what someone in Asia would refer to as The West)

"We'll have a piece to share." Seira said, speaking up before Shinwoo could, she loved cheesecake; Frankenstein had introduced it to her two months ago, and raspberries were one of her favorite fruits.

Five minutes later the Kim brought back large plate, with a large slice of cheesecake with two forks stuck in the top, dripped over with raspberry sauce, and decorated with little raspberries studded around the edge of the plate.

Seira had to close her mouth to prevent herself from drooling. Her hand snapped out for a fork the instant Kim had put the plate down and walked away. Before Shinwoo had even gotten his own fork, she'd already taken a forkful of the cake.

As she placed the cake in her mouth and careful chewed, her face twisted into an expression of rapturous pleasure. Shinwoo could only watch in astonishment as she devoured the cheesecake, as a large group of piranhas would devour a cow if you starved them for a week beforehand. Later on, he never could remember exactly how much of the cake he had, he just knew it was a small fraction compared to what she had.

"_It seems Seira shares more of my traits than I thought_." Shinwoo reflected, amused. There was still a difference between them however, even with this unexpected convergence of eating habits; despite her fervent noshing, Seira still made absolutely no mess. Thus, when the desert was finished, there was not a single crumb on her side of the table; this was utterly unlike Shinwoo's side, where in places there were more crumbs then table.

Kim stopped by their table at that moment and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wow you finished that fast."

"Apparently Seira really likes cheesecake." Shinwoo replied. Seira flushed and looked sheepish.

"I'll say." The waiter smiled. "I'll go get you two the check; I'll be back in a flash."

As quick as he said he would, Kim brought the check. Shinwoo paid with the some of the money his father gave him as an allowance each month and they left, hand in hand once more.

At first, Shinwoo attributed the strange feeling he had in his stomach to him still being hungry, but, as they continued walking back to Frankenstein's house, the feeling growing worse and worse, his gut actually started to hurt and he realized that he wasn't suffering from hunger pangs. A burning sensation began in his gut and quickly intensified and he faltered in his stride, his face twisting with pain.

Seira noticed and stopped walking as well. "Are you okay?" She inquired, turning on the sidewalk to look at him head on, her face full of concern as she noted his pallor and the grimace on his face.

He opened his mouth to say, "Yes" but he didn't succeed, instead his stomach churned and he violently expelled the contents of it on the ground to the left of where Seira stood; she didn't flinch as small flecks of vomit splattered her shoes.

Shinwoo stumbled backwards a few steps, his head swimming, then his eyes closed and his mind went dark as he passed out; Seira dashed forward and caught him before he could hit the pavement. As she held him in her arms, she noted with alarm that his pulse was thready and weak and his forehead hot to the touch.

She had only one thought at that moment: "_I need to get him to Frankenstein as quickly as possible!" _

Her red eyes flashed as she unleashed her aura and used her mind control abilities to make sure that none of the people around them would remember what happened next. Carrying Shinwoo with both hands, as one would cradle a baby, Seira leaped into the air, vaulting onto the roof of a twenty-five story building.

Not wasting any time, she began rooftop hopping, making her way over to Frankenstein's house in only five minutes. She leapt down onto the roof of the building and from there, dropped the three stories distance to the ground. She landed on the walkway to the main entrance to Frankenstein's house. Thankfully, there was nobody around to witness the astonishing sight of a white-haired girl dropping twenty stories in as many seconds and seemingly landing without trouble on a concrete path, all the while carrying an unconscious teenage boy.

She pressed the buzzer hard and waited impatiently, concurrently staring at Shinwoo's shallow breathing and tapping her foot. The minute or so before Frankenstein opened the door felt like a hundred years.

"Ah." Frankenstein exclaimed. "How was the …" He broke off, as he took in Seira's concerned expression and Shinwoo's unconscious form in her arms. He hurriedly motioned for her to come in. The instant he'd silently shut the door behind them, Frankenstein spoke, his voice rapid and demanding.

"What happened?"

"We went out to eat and as we were walking back, he stumbled, threw up, and passed out; his pulse is really erratic as well and he has a fever."

Frankenstein gestured for Seira to lay Shinwoo down on the couch. After she'd done so, he preformed one of his patented thirty-second, 100% accurate, Frankenstein diagnoses (seriously, he's trademarked them in Korea).

"It's a severe case of food poisoning." He pronounced. "What did you two have to eat?"

"He ordered Mul Naengmyoen and I ordered Jajangmyun. For dessert we had …"

Frankenstein cut her off, "Did Shinwoo have any of your dish?"

"Yes."

"Then I know what caused the food poisoning. A week ago, I got a warning from a friend of mine to stay away from black beans. Apparently, multiple fields of the largest supplier of black beans were sprinkled with some sort of pesticide, which the US Agricultural Department determined a week ago, bonds with the plants, sinking into the eventual harvest; and can't be removed or destroyed with either cooking or washing. The pesticide is bad for human systems even in very small quantities; there's probably going to be public recall of black beans in a few days. You both must have eaten some of the beans that were contaminated."

"Why didn't I get sick then?" Seira asked, although she thought she already knew the answer. Frankenstein's response confirmed her suspicions

"You have a much stronger, much more resilient body due to being a Noble and therefore the poisoned food didn't have an effect on you, Shinwoo however, had no such protections."

"Is he … is he going to be okay?" Seira ventured tremulously, her voice full of worry.

"I'm going to whip up a neutralizing agent for the pesticide, but from what I can see, even if I didn't, he's not in any danger of lasting harm, he hasn't had enough of it from what you told me. However, I do think we should put him some place a little more comfortable than the couch."

"Oh." Seira was startled so she said her next words without thinking them over first. "I'll take him to my room, he can rest there."

"Oh? Do you feel that strongly about him? Should I be worried you might do something while he's still sleeping?" Frankenstein smile was mischievous.

Seira flushed hotly and looked away.

"Don't get upset," Frankenstein said airily, "I'm just teasing you."

Seira glared at him indignantly for a moment, before scooping up Shinwoo and carrying him up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Her room was spartan, she had no need for decorative possessions; her room consisted of simple furnishings and little else. The only luxury she possessed was the queen-sized bed in the center of the room, clad in satin sheets; Seira was a bit of a sensualist. The sun had already set so she flipped on a light when she entered. Gently, she laid Shinwoo down on her bed and then pulled the covers over him up to his neck. Then she settled back in a wooden chair, with a carved, angled and wooden back, and crossed her legs, observing and listening to Shinwoo's steady breathing so if anything went wrong she'd know.

An hour later Frankenstein came in with the neutralization agent and injected into Shinwoo's arm. Almost immediately, there was a perceivable shift in skin color as his pallor disappeared and when Frankenstein felt his pulse, his heart rate was much more regular and his fever had disappeared.

Seeing that he was no longer needed, Frankenstein turned to Seira, "I have some research I need to get done. He should wake up tomorrow with nothing worse than a headache but, if he starts to get worse, you can come get me in the lab."

"Okay."

Frankenstein left the room and Seira went back to watching Shinwoo sleep. His rhythmic breathing was hypnotic and lulling and Seira's eyes began to droop after multiple hours of listening to it and nothing else. Around midnight, she fell asleep in the chair. Ten minutes later Frankenstein came in again, he smiled at the sight of both of them sleeping peacefully; even cuter was the fact that their breathing was in lockstep with each other, no beat frequency at all. Without waking Seira, he draped a blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold and then he left, departing from the room as silently as he'd entered.

Ikhan, Yoona, and Sui rang the buzzer the next morning before school started; they always met up with Rai, Seira, and Regis and then walked to school together. Tao answered the door.

"Morning Hyung!" Ikhan exclaimed then faltered as he saw the glowering expression on Tao's face; Tao was still ticked about being locked in a closet for six hours (M-21 and Takeo had forgotten about him).

None of the children knew what to make of his expression; they were used to M-21 being sullen and glaring at everyone, but Tao was always a bubbling wellspring of happiness.

"Hyung," Ikhan began again, more hesitantly this time, "Are Regis, Rai and Seira ready?"

"We're here." Regis said from behind Tao; Rai and Frankenstien stood with him.

"Where's Seira?" Yoona asked. Then, before anyone was able to answer, she asked another question, "Shinwoo wasn't at his house, so we thought he might be here. Is he?"

"Shinwoo is here but he's sleeping." Frankenstein said. "He got food poisoning yesterday evening on his date with Seira. She's not going to school today so she can look after him."

"Shinwoo got food poisoning!? Is he okay …" Ikhan's outburst trailed off as he rest of what Frankenstein had said sunk in.

"Shinwoo went on a DATE WITH SEIRA!?" Yoona and Sui exclaimed in unison.

"_Damn you Shinwoo!"_ Ikhan thought ruefully.

"I take it from your reactions that Shinwoo didn't tell you he asked Miss Seira out two days ago and she said yes?" Frankenstein inquired with a slight, barely perceptible grin.

All three of them shook their heads.

"Seems he's moved on from you Yoona." Ikhan said, a faint undertone of bitterness to his words.

"Seems like it. But with Seira? And she said yes when she could get any guy she wanted?" Yoona shook her head disbelieving.

"Well you can ask him about that later. Right now you need to start heading towards school or you'll be late." Frankenstein smiled, "Pedro's on duty today."

Yoona, Sui, and Ikhan turned and rushed up the street without another word; they didn't want to run laps. Rai and Regis followed at a much more sedate pace. Frankenstein closed the door, chuckling softly.

Whistling cheerfully, Frankenstein made himself a cup of tea and then headed down to his lab to further his research into creating the perfect Ramen for his master.

Shinwoo awoke to the sun shining into his eyes through the large window, which took up half of a wall. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms in the air, yawning. Seira eyes snapped open, instantly awake and fully alert.

"Where am I?" Shinwoo thought aloud, looking around in confusion as he rubbed his eyes. "This isn't my room."

"You're right. It's my room." Seira spoke from off to his left, as she got to her feet. The blanket fell from her shoulders to the floor and she regarded it with puzzlement for a moment as she was pretty certain that it hadn't been on her when she fell asleep, before dismissing it as unimportant.

"I'm in your room?" Shinwoo said, confused.

"Yes. How much of last night do you remember?"

He thought for a moment, "Not all of it. I remember leaving the restaurant and then it's a blank."

"According to Principle Lee you acquired some sort of food poisoning; you threw up and fainted and then I carried you back here." Seira sat down cross-legged on the edge of the bed, next to Shinwoo.

"Food poisoning? Huh. That's a first." Shinwoo remarked. "I suppose it's lucky that you didn't get sick as well."

"Yes." Seira felt guilty for what had happened, even though it would've been impossible for her to know the consequences of sharing her meal with Shinwoo; however irrational, the facts remained that if she hadn't shared her meal, he wouldn't have gotten sick.

Shinwoo had laid down again; suddenly he shot bolt upright, visibly trembling.

"What is it!?" Seira asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm late for school! Pedro is the teacher on duty today! If I arrive this late, I'll be running laps for the rest of the day!" Shinwoo shuttered.

Seira placed a hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture. "Principle Lee says you're to take the day off and rest; so there is no need to worry. Besides," she added wryly, her tone playful and jesting, "You usually just sleep in class anyway, so there's not much of a difference."

Shinwoo flushed and looked away, after a few moments, he turned back; his face said he was puzzling something over in his head. "Wait a second … If this is your room and I slept in your bed … where did you sleep?"

"I slept in that chair over there," She pointed over her should to it. "I wanted to be close by in case you got worse."

"I feel bad now," Shinwoo said after a moment, his face downcast, "You probably didn't get much sleep because you were worried and looking after me and what you did get was in a stiff hardback chair."

"I didn't mind it." Seira replied, reassuringly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh well …" Shinwoo scratched the back of his head as he trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He met her eyes and he felt such empathy and affection in her gaze that he couldn't help himself. He reached out and pulled her towards him; she didn't resist.

His lips met hers; their bodies melded together. Seira pushed Shinwoo onto his back and he wrapped his arms around hers; they made-out passionately for a\ several minutes, only pausing infrequently for air. Then their lips opened and their tongues invaded each other's mouths, beginning a fervid struggle for dominance.

The heat that developed between their pressed bodies was fantastic and every nerve of Shinwoo's body was afire. This overload of sensation had its drawbacks, namely it got a specific part of him excited.

He felt a mixture of horror and embarrassment as his dick started to harden, pushing and then tenting his shorts; he prayed Seira didn't notice. His prayer did him no good, Seira shifted her body, and the front of her pelvis pressed against his now fully erect cock. She froze and he felt his heart stop; she couldn't possibly mistake it for anything but what it was.

"_Now you've done it!_" Shinwoo berated himself. "_She's going to think I'm a pervert and storm_ _out of the room! Real smooth! You've managed to ruin everything before it's even begun!"_

Seira pulled away and sat up, looking down at him. _"Is that a glint of lust in her eye?_" He dismissed that ridiculous thought immediately. "_I'm imagining things … and look I was right! I really did fuck things up; she's pulled back and now she's leaving!_"

Seira slid off the bed and onto her feet with effortless and immense grace and, without another glance at Shinwoo, walked to the door. Shinwoo wanted to cry out for her to stop, that he could explain, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. His traitorous penis was already softening.

Seira paused at the door; Shinwoo watched in puzzlement as, instead of opening it, and leaving, she locked it. Seira concentrated and established a telepathic connection with Frankenstein.

"_**Frankenstein.**_"

__It was a long moment before his extremely surprised reply came. "_**Yes Seira?**_"

"_**I need you to give Takeo, Tao, and M-21 a message from me. I have something important to attend to, otherwise I would tell them it myself.**_" She paused for a second thinking it over. "_**And**__**I want you to repeat my message to Tao five times in a row, just to make sure he understands.**_"

"_**What's the message?**_"

"_**Absolutely no one**__** is to bother me or attempt to enter my room until I say otherwise. If anyone does, and the reason isn't life or death, I'm going to use them for Death Scythe practice.**_"

There was a slight pause and then a chuckle. "_**So the statement I made in the morning wasn't too far off than, except that he's awake.**_" Seira could actually visualizes Frankenstein's gleeful, smiling expression as he said that sentence. "_**It seems that you have something you need to get back to so I won't bug you any … oh! I almost forgot; all the bedrooms are soundproof so you can make as much noise as you like. Have a good time!" **_He broke the connection; she flushed at his last words.

She turned towards a still puzzled Shinwoo and walked back to him. She took a seat on her knees at the edge of the bed. Shinwoo had sat up again and Seira folded her upper torso towards him.

She whispered into his ear. "We're going to have some fun now."

Shinwoo face turned fiery red; shivers went up his spine at her husky tone. He looked into her eyes and this time it was unmistakable; there was a glint of lust in her eyes.

Seira grabbed his shirt and half-pulled, half-ripped it off, creating so much friction that it actually abraded his cheeks when she pulled it over his head. He let out a startled cry at this unexpected motion, a cry that she abruptly cut off by shoving him onto his back and pressing her lips against his. She lay across him in such a way that her torso pinned his.

Her hands roamed his chest and back, feeling his abs and tracing his spine; her fingers enflamed everyplace they touched, sending signals of bliss to Shinwoo's brain. Things continued in this vein for several minutes before Shinwoo decided it was her turn to take something off.

"Sit up Seira." He said, breathing heavily.

She complied and he immediately reached out and pulled her shirt off before a surprised Seira had a chance to say anything, tossing it carelessly to the side before looking back at Seira.

He stared at her newly revealed chest, especially at her breasts, which only a black sports-bra covered, and through which her semi-hard nipples poked. He looked up at Seira, the same glint of lust in her eyes now in his.

"Seems like someone's a bit impatient," Seira said, laughing.

"It's only fair if I have my shirt off that you do as well."

"Well my chest isn't completely bereft of clothes yet. Think you can manage it? Or do you need help?"

Shinwoo swallowed; his mouth feeling dry, but he managed to get out an answer. "I can do it."

He sat up and reached his arms behind her, slowly messaging his way up Seira's bare back, eventually reaching her bra strap. His hands fumbled with clasp for a second, but eventually it popped open with a click. He flung her bra away and stared in wonder at her fully revealed bust.

Creamy-white and perfectly round, her breasts hung there with no sag at all. Each breast was slightly larger then what he could grasp with one hand. Her areola's were a dull red and the size of pennies. Her nipples had completely hardened from the colder air

He gaped, open-mouthed until Seira, chuckling, said, "You can touch them if you want. Or are you just intending to stare at my tits all day?"

Shinwoo snapped out of his daze at her words; after a moment's hesitation, he tentatively reached out with his left hand, grabbing her right breast. Seira let out a small "coo" of pleasure as he started to play with it, molding it in his hand. Encouraged he grasped her left breast with his other hand. As he played with her breasts, he leaned in and kissed her again, their tongues intertwining.

Shinwoo removed his lips from her mouth and began kissing her all over: pressing his lips against the sides of her neck, her shoulders, and her collarbone, sending shivers of delight up Seira's spine, as he gradually made his way down to her breasts.

He removed his left hand and leaned in; Seira's eyes widened. He kissed the top of her breast, making his way to the center, and then lightly seized her nipple with his teeth, sucking on it as a baby would; Seira moaned.

The sounds of her pleasure was an aphrodisiac to Shinwoo; he had to have more. He stopped suckling and flicked his tongue over her nipple while he started to play with the nipple of her other breast, alternatively pinching and flicking it with his fingers.

Oh!" Seira yelped in delight. The electricity between them built and built as he used his mouth, tongue and hands to play around with her breasts, increasing her arousal until she could no longer take it. Her face crimson with the blood flowing to it, she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Shinwoo demanded in surprised.

Seira didn't reply; instead, she stood up and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. When he didn't immediately comply, she grew impatient and grabbed him, dragging his body over until his legs dangled over the side of the bed.

Shinwoo yelped in surprise. This quickly turned to a sigh of pleasure as Seira kissed him on neck and began working her way down his chest, dragging her tongue along his body. When she reached the top of his pelvis and his shorts, she paused, then motioned for Shinwoo to take them off; his dick was now fully hard and tenting his shorts.

Again, he didn't immediately comply, and once again, Seira took matters into her own hands. She yanked both his shorts and his boxers down in one motion, then carelessly tossed them behind her. She stared at her prize: fully erect, it throbbed in the open air, the vein bulging. She noted with appreciation that it was of a more than decent length and thickness. Shinwoo blushed when he noticed the avid lust in Seira's face as she stared at his cock.

"What are you going ..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, the unsaid words changing into a groan as she knelt on the ground and her warm, silky hand encircled his shaft giving it an experimental pump.

"_Damn does that feels good!" _Shinwoo thought blissfully.

The young Noble began to rub his tip with her thumb and Shinwoo threw his head back in pleasure. When she removed her hand, dismay and disappointment filled him; replaced almost immediately with shock and delight, as he felt her warm breath on his cock, and then something hot and wet encircle the head.

"_She's not_ …" He thought incredulously; he looked and, to his utter delight, saw that _she was_. Seira knelt at his feet, her silver cascading down her back and sides, touching the floor. Her right arm hung at her side, palm on the ground; her left hand cupped his balls firmly. Her mouth surrounded the head of his dick, her tongue licking all over the tip of his shaft.

"Seira, keep doing that! It feels unbelievable!" Shinwoo moaned.

Seira opened her mouth wider, struggling to accommodate his girth, and enveloped half of his cock. Shinwoo watched in amazement and bliss as she began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft; he couldn't believe that Seira was giving him head!

He placed his hands on the back of her head to help her a bit and she responded to his light pressure by going deeper and deeper. While her mouth moved along his shaft, Seira's tongue lapped at the head of his dick sending waves of spine-tingling pleasure reverberating throughout Shinwoo's body.

"_I don't want this ever to end_." He'd never felt anything as wonderful as what was experiencing at that moment. Alas, all good things must come to a close and this was no exception. As his dick hit the back of Seira's mouth, he felt a tightening in his balls and realized he was close; Seira knew it to. His dick began to thicken in her mouth stretching it slightly as his body prepared to release his seed.

Seira started to play with his balls, running around them with her nails. Shinwoo gasped and his hips gave an involuntary thrust forward, forcing her head towards his hips. Seira gagged as his shaft entered her throat; then her mouth pressed against his groin. The feeling and sight of his dick buried balls deep in her mouth was too much for Shinwoo. He didn't even have time to warn her before his orgasm hit.

"Fuck!" He grunted as he threw back his head, his mind going blank, white noise filling his ears; his eyes closed in pure bliss as his cum boiled up his shaft and sprayed explosively into Seira's mouth.

Seira's eyes widened as the first shot went down her throat and she pulled back until only the head of his cock was still in her mouth, the second shot hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag again. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth shots filled her mouth and some of his seed began to leak out around his pulsating shaft, rolling down her nearly bulging cheeks.

As his orgasm subsided, Shinwoo's now limp dick fell from Seira's mouth, the head covered in a mixture of her spit and his own seed. When he look down at her, an impish smile came over her cum streaked face. She opened her mouth, showing him the cum that was still inside. She swirled his seed around, tasting it, then closed her mouth and swallowed, opening her mouth with a sigh of satisfaction, to reveal that it was all gone. Shinwoo almost fainted there; it was by far the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Using her fingers, Seira cleaned her face, then licked them before once again engulfing the head of his dick. She sucked on it a few times, cleaning it of his cum with her tongue, before letting fall it out of her mouth. She looked up at Shinwoo, who stared at her, stunned.

"That was fun." She said, licking her lips, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yeah," Shinwoo replied numbly, still unable to completely believe what had just happened, and coming down off his orgasmic high.

"I take it from the way you've acted this that was the first time a girl ever did anything like that to you?"

"You correct, I've only had one girlfriend before this, and we only kissed."

"Well I'm truly glad I could be your first." Seira replied, her eyes full of affection,

Shinwoo smiled as a thought struck him. "Aren't you forgetting something? It's my turn now."

"Your turn for what?"

"For this."

In one continuous motion, he picked Seira up and then spun around and tossed her, on her back, onto the bed. Seira yelped, startled. Shinwoo leapt onto the bed. He ran his hands lightly over her thighs, causing Seira to shiver at the feeling of his colder hands and her aroused, heated body.

"Seira you're a wonderful cook." Shinwoo said.

She blushed at the compliment, but looked slightly confused.

"And I love to eat so I'm really appreciative of that fact, but I'm wondering something."

"What?" Seira asked, puzzled by this shift in subject.

He smiled devilishly, "What do _you_ taste like?"

He reached out and yanked her skirt down to her ankles, leaving her with only a pair of black panties on; the panties were sopping wet and as Shinwoo brought his face down, he could smell Seira's juices. He dragged his thumb over her cloth-covered slit, causing her to squirm slightly and let out a moan.

Smirking, Shinwoo slipped his fingers under the brim of her panties and pulled down. The drenched material clung to her long and shapely legs as he slid them to her ankles, then he gripped both her panties and her shorts, and flung them at roughly the same place Seira had thrown his clothes.

Pulling her legs apart, he stared at her soaking wet snatch for a moment, before diving in headfirst, his tongue shooting into her folds. Seira gasped and her hands gripped and dug into his red hair.

Her delicious juices flowed freely from her slit and he lapped them up with vigor; they tasted sweet, like honey. Every so often, he'd flick her clit with his tongue, making her moan loudly. After only a minute of his ministrations, he could feel the tension begin to build in her body and Shinwoo knew that Seira was drawing closer and closer to the edge. He attacked her clit with new fervor, sucking on it relentlessly as he continued to lap up the sweet nectar that flowed from her folds.

Seira squirmed as Shinwoo intensified his oral assault, letting out her loudest moan yet. She was in ecstasy and she knew her imminent climax would be the most intense one she'd had in a long while.

Shinwoo, never faltering in his feasting, slid his left hand up her chest and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger; that was enough to push her off the brink.

"Oh … Oh … FUCK!" Seira cried, as the waterfall of sensation beginning in her naval, spread out. Her mind went white as the wave of pleasure swept her away, washing her mind clean of all thoughts. Her back arched slightly as her body trembled and shook. Her legs clamped around Shinwoo's head and a flood of her cum inundated him; he lapped it up as best as he could, smiling as he did so; she tasted more wonderful than Principle Lee's ramen.

It was more than a minute before her trembling subsided. Seira's arched body collapsed onto the bed and her legs sprawled to the sides. Shinwoo lifted his head up from her thighs.

He looked Seira square in the face and smiled. "Now I've returned the favor. My guess was correct as well: you taste just as good as your cooking."

"It's been quite a long time since I've felt like that, Han Shinwoo." Seira replied breathlessly, "I think you more than repaid the favor and now I'm in debt to you."

"I don't think that's …" He began but Seira cut him off, the lust in her eyes not abated one iota.

"I am in your debt and it needs to be settled." She smiled lasciviously and Shinwoo's heart beat faster, increasing blood flow everywhere. "Fortunately, I know exactly how do that."

"What?"

"There's still one thing we haven't done."

Shinwoo blushed furiously at what she was suggesting while his dick sprang to full attention; at that moment, it was harder than a piece of blue-steel.

"Are you sure you want to do this …?" Shinwoo asked hesitantly, while he tried not to let his renewed surge of lust, which had flooded his system, swept him away.

Seira couldn't help but smile at how gallant Shinwoo was acting; even when a certain part of his body said he'd rather be doing the opposite.

"I'm sure." She replied. She motioned for Shinwoo to scoot forward on the bed; instead, he gripped her legs and pulled her towards him until her thighs were against the sides of his waist.

"So I just line it up and push in?" He asked, slightly unsure, blushing heavily again.

"In essence yes, this isn't my first time but I haven't had sex since I came to Korea, so you're going to move slowly at first." This was mostly the truth except that the true length of her drought was closer to twelve years, when Rael-Nim took a real interest in her after she'd came of age. "_That guy scared away all three of my casual partners and terrified everyone that could've replace them."_

"Whatever you want." Shinwoo replied. Using his hand, he guided his erection to the entrance of Seira's snatch. He rubbed his cock up and down her lips to lubricate it, causing Seira to sigh softly. He began to push it in, when he stopped, as a thought struck him.

"What's wrong?" Seira inquired, seeing the look of utter consternation on Shinwoo's face.

"I don't … have … We can't …" He replied, awkwardly. "I don't have a condom and … I don't want to risk you getting pregnant."

Seira, though her feelings for him increased even more with the caution he showed, cursed in her head. She struggled to figure out some way of saying it wasn't a problem, because she couldn't mention that Nobles, such as her, could control whether or not they got pregnant. Then, a fragment of conversation she'd overheard Yoona and Sui having came to her.

"You don't need to worry, I'm on the pill."

"Then … I suppose we can do this." Shinwoo replied, sounding relieved. "Are you really sure you want to do … this?"

"Yes." Seira replied firmly, sounding almost exasperated; by this time, she was extremely horny.

Shinwoo moaned and Seira let out another sigh as Shinwoo pressed forward with his hips, gently pushing his shaft into her tight slit.

"_Damn this just feels incredible!_" Shinwoo thought as his dick disappeared, inch by inch, into Seira's hot, wet, and viselike snatch, which slowly stretched to accommodate his size.

"_Damn, it's been such a long time I'd forgotten what it felt like."_ Seira thought joyously, letting out a loud moan of at the sensation of Shinwoo's rod spreading her apart and filling her, as it penetrated ever deeper.

She started to feel pain however, after she'd taken slightly more than half of Shinwoo's shaft, as it began reaching and stretching places that hadn't stretched in more than a decade. Her eyes watered and she grimaced, it was uncomfortable to say the least. His eyes closed in ecstasy, Shinwoo continued to slide his dick in at the same pace; she didn't tell him to stop however, she knew her discomfort would only be temporary. Abruptly, Shinwoo bottomed out as his tip pressed up against her cervix and his balls knocked into her ass. She'd finally taken all of it.

"Shit." Shinwoo grunted, the feeling of Seira's tight, velvet like walls surrounding his full length was indescribable. He opened his eyes to the incredible sight of his dick buried balls deep in her snatch. He reflected that it was lucky he'd already came once, if they'd had done this first, he'd have lost it right there. He looked directly at Seira and froze in dismay as he saw her twisted expression.

He started to pull out, rightly thinking the pain a side effect of him moving faster than he should have, but Seira told him to stop. "No, don't pull out, just … stay like that for a moment so I can get used to you. The pain will go away then," she said breathlessly. "You're the biggest I've ever had and my body needs to adjust to your size." This was the complete truth, Shinwoo was around eight inches in length, and the Nobles she'd previously slept with had been all been seven inches or less.

Shinwoo blushed at the compliment. "Well … whenever you're ready, just give me a signal."

After a minute, the pain had completely subsided, she locked her warm, scarlet eyes with Shinwoo's and nodded. Initially, his strokes were a little awkward, since it was his first time, but soon instinct took over. He started very small, pulling out only a few inches before pushing back in and bottoming out. Slowly, not changing his actual pace, he lengthened the strokes, until he was withdrawing all but the tip and then thrusting all the way in.

As Shinwoo moved in and out, Seira sighed as she could feel herself building to a second orgasm. "Shinwoo … faster."

Shinwoo complied immediately, doubling his speed, pulling out until only and inch remained than slamming forward with his hips, burying the other seven inches.

"Ah … Ah … Ah … Oh Fuck!" Seira shrieked as Shinwoo continued this new pace, thrusting in and out of her hard enough now to set the bed to shaking slightly. As he continued to pound her snatch, he bent down and kissed her, stifling her sighs and moans. Her body tensed up as she approached her climax. Shinwoo noticed and increased the pace of his thrusts a second time; causing the bed to creak. He disengaged his lips from Seira's mouth and moved them onto her right breasts, suckling on the nipple. That did it.

Seira's form shook and her head titled back, her mouth open in a soundless cry, as her orgasm rolled through her. Her walls clamped like vise onto Shinwoo's shaft, trapping it, heat encased it; the sensation almost sent Shinwoo over the edge as well. It took an immense amount of will and control but he managed not to release; he didn't want it to end so soon.

Once her orgasm had ended and her walls had loosened, he withdraw from her completely. She started to protest the emptiness she now felt but Shinwoo interrupted her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get on top?"

Seira smiled lewdly and nodded. She sat up and scooted over to him. Shinwoo grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air. Shinwoo spread apart her thighs as she straddled his legs. She gripped Shinwoo's cock with her right hand and Shinwoo shivered in pleasure at the feeling of her soft hand on his shaft. Using her hand, Seira guided his member to her soaking wet opening. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as she abruptly impaled herself on his rod, taking the entire length inside her once again.

Shinwoo's had his hands on Seira's hips and with a little assist from her, he stared to lift her up and down on his cock. He watched in delight as her tits bounced with every movement. He continually increased his pace, until Seira, moaning almost continuously at that point, was flying to the very tip of his shaft before dropping down and spearing herself completely on his dick. He maintained his pace for about a minute; then his arms grew tired and he slowed down.

Seira noticed. "Just rest," She said, smiling, she'd never been had anyone fill her as much Shinwoo's dick did; it felt wonderful, "I'll take care of the rest."

While Shinwoo took his hands away from her hips and brought them up to her breasts, squeezing one in each hand, while flicking her nipples with thumbs, making Seira squeal; she started to gently ride his dick, bouncing up and down slowly. She began to increase her speed and height until she was leaving only a quarter of Shinwoo's length in her at the top. As she dropped down, Shinwoo began thrusting up to meet her. Their combined movement, plus the amazing amount of sensation on the skin of his member brought Shinwoo rapidly towards orgasm.

His breathing became more labored and his thrusts more erratic and forceful. He could feel the sensation in his balls begin to build and he could keep it off no longer. "Siera," he grunted, the white noise in his ears growing every second. "I'm close what do you want me to do?"

Immediately Seira imagined the feeling of his hot speed spilling into her womb and she knew she couldn't let him do anything else. "Shinwoo … " She said panting as she rode his dick wildly. "I want you to do it inside me! I want to feel your hot seed fill me!"

She could feel his dick swell inside her, and she knew it would only take one more push. She let herself drop, impaling herself on his dick so that she sat in his lap, and the head of his shaft hit her cervix. She reached down gave his balls a light squeeze and Shinwoo lost it. His head filled with white noise as his release began. His seed raced up hid shaft and the first shot exploded from the head and into Seira's womb.

She moaned as his boiling-hot cum flooded her insides. The second, third, fourth, and fifth shots followed closely behind, each large blast triggering a grunt from Shinwoo and moan from Seira.

When his orgasm had at last subsided, Shinwoo flopped onto his back, his flaccid dick popping out of Seira, worn out.

Seira lay back as well, similarly exhausted and stared at Shinwoo with tender adoration.

"Seira I have something I want to tell you." Shinwoo said, he decided he should just bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Yes?"

"I … love you."

"I love you as well Han-Shinwoo." Seira's smile was radiant. They lay there like that for the remainder of the morning, dozing pleasantly in each other's arms.

And that's how Seira and Shinwoo became a couple. Thank you for reading if you've got this far. Again please review and fav if you like it.

THE END


End file.
